


Being the eldest.

by Soukitas



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A VERY SHORT READ BECAUSE MY BRAIN IS DRAINED LIKE THAT, Cute, Fluff, Gen, I'm currently a bit blocked for my other fic, Kissing, MC is gender neutral, MC is the eldest of their family, cursing, didn't even proof read so spare me im tired and inspirationless, i guess he just hot like that, lucifer is just, so i cooked up this little something in a couple of hours, there's like 6 other whole ass demons i could write about, why is it that i always end up writing about lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukitas/pseuds/Soukitas
Summary: The brothers throw a fit after Lucifer comes up with yet another inflexible rule. He appears to be unbothered by their insults and dissing, but you know, since you're also the eldest sibling in your family, that words can be taken to heart, even if you don't mean to.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	Being the eldest.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly? I relate to Lucifer because I, too, am the eldest of two smart, amazing siblings, but man, they can be a handful. This was a bit of a comfort drabble for myself, but I hope some others out here can also relate.

— You really just fucking suck. — Belphegor muttered as he walked out of the study room.

— Ya are a sadistic freak, Lucifer! Might as well just kill us once and for all! — Mammon yelled from the hall as he stomped his way to his bedroom.

— I’m going to be depressed for weeks. — Asmodeus muttered under his breath.

— You just like to control us, you pathetic excuse for an older brother. — Satan stated with daggers coming out of his tongue.

The rest of the brothers were either long gone, or somewhat sulking and cussing on the corridor. Lucifer had called to a family meeting around 8pm, only to announce that curfew had extended to weekends as well; after nine, everyone should be inside the house without plans to go out again.

He remained sit on his chair, behind his desk, simply brushing off the comments his siblings threw onto him with the purpose of hurting him. His arms were crossed over his chest, his look unamused, and his body properly straight. Every last of them left the room, everyone but you. You stood at the front of the fine wooden desk, your hands wrapped around your stomach, your demeanor slightly bothered by the comments, even when it had nothing to do with you, and you knew that. Lucifer decided to go back to his documents for a bit, but after seeing you standing motionless before him, he began to feel uneasy.

— Sucking up to me will not change the rules. Whatever instruction I give, is also to be obeyed unquestioningly by you. — he smashed his pen onto the hard surface, and you could have sworn you saw a vein popping on his forehead.

— Nothing of the sorts. — you tried your best to not feel offended. Shortly after your reply he directed his attention back to the pile of papers that laid under his hands, he seemed to be only pretending to pay attention, he didn’t stare at a piece of paper long enough to read it fully, and you could tell. You took a couple of doubtful steps towards his desk, and after he didn’t complain, you decided to circle the unit to be at his side instead, you boldly laid a leg atop of it, having half your ass sat down and using the other leg to support yourself onto the floor. Your daring attitude caught his attention, and his icy stare hinted that it was probably not the best time, but honestly? You didn’t care. — They don’t mean it. All that gibberish about hating you. I’m sure they don’t mean it.

His eyes spread wide across his face, completely astonished by your seemingly random comment. The expression didn’t last long, he diverted his gaze once again, and grumbled his words. — Whether they mean it or not is none of my concern. As long as they comply to my orders, they can feel whatever they want towards me. — he proceeded to ignore your presence yet again. — You can leave now. I happen to be swamped in work as per usual.

You drew a frown on your face. You were just trying to help, and he was simply ditching you? You admired Lucifer, and loved him deeply, but his stubbornness and, well, pride, were an utter headache from time to time. Your hand moved on its own and suddenly landed under his chin, your touch startled him, but he didn’t resist, you guided his head to be facing you instead, and spoke with the most tender voice you had. — Don’t play the emotionless hero with me, Lucifer. I’m the eldest of my siblings, too, remember? I know words can hurt, no matter how much you tell yourself it’s nothing.

His shoulders were finally able to relax as he let out a loud and airy sigh. He brought his gloved hands to his face and rubbed at his eyelids. — One day they’ll understand. — he muttered.

— They will. — you reassured — But in the meantime, care to tell me why such a drastic measure?

— You think I’ve over done it? — he inquired in your direction.

— I do. But I’m also aware there must be a valid reason.

He remained silent for a second, part of him was pondering if it was appropriate to open up to you, and the other was just examining your factions, how your eyes showed pure concern for him. — There are rumors about a new drug around the Devildom. It’s human-created, odorless, colorless, it’s popular around lower-class nightclubs, and it turns demons into completely submissive lap dogs. If a clever sorcerer landed something like that on my brothers, god knows the threat they would pose, not only to themselves, but to others as well.

— They are a strong and lovely little bunch. I’m sure they would understand something like that if you just explained it to them. — you answered.

— They are young and naïve. They think they are untouchable, they are irresponsible, impulsive, and barely calculating. They get in trouble without meaning to because that is just who they are.

You couldn’t help but to let out a light chuckle at him. You had retracted your hand and laid it on the desk, right next to your hip. His body had turned to be facing yours, papers and pen long onto the furniture. — You know, Lucifer. — you began to explain — One day you just won’t be around to coddle them anymore, and when that happens, you will realize that they probably didn’t need you in the first place. Life is just that random, one day you could be randomly summoned in the human world for an exchange program, without a chance to head back here for a while. — your tone broke for a second.

You watched as the color, that was barely there, drained from Lucifer’s face. You had dropped a whole piano onto his head. They didn’t consider your family situation when they brought you into the Devildom, neither had they asked about it, but to be fair, you hadn’t brought it up either. — I do want to apologize for the way we managed your exchange. — he said as he reached for your hand, he took it between his palms and gave it a light squeeze. — If you don’t mind, why don’t you tell me a bit about your family?

You took a deep breath in. — Well, were to start? You beat me in terms of numbers when it comes to siblings. My parents divorced when we were barely young enough to remember. Father is out there doing his thing; our mother works all day to pay for education. It’s just me and them at home the majority of the time. We have fun, and of course I love them, and I know they hate when I go all adult on them, but I just have this sense of….

— Responsibility? — he cut you off.

— Yeah. — you giggled sadly to yourself. — I guess they don’t feel it, nor see it the way we do. It’s not like we chose to have it. I mean, we should be worried about our own stuff, why would we choose to put our lives on standby for some kids? But sometimes I can’t help but wonder if it was a real responsibility I had to take, or if it was just my decision to take it. They are doing fine now without me. Maybe they didn’t need me to take care of them, they only needed their sibling.

He joined your statement with a slight chuckle. — I do relate. Ever since the Great War, even though it was their decision to join me, I haven’t gotten rid of these feelings of guilt. It was my battle. If they had never lent me their strength, they would still be up in the Celestial Realm, they wouldn’t have to worry about the evils we face down here. — without either of you noticing, your fingers had intertwined with his, and his chair had slid closer to where you were resting against the desk.

— It’s like you owe it to them to keep them safe, isn’t it?

— They may not know, and I’m afraid I won’t ever be able to bring myself to say it so, but they mean everything to me. If anything were to pain them, or worse… I…

There was an anxiety in his voice that was not proper of him. It was causing you to feel somewhat responsible for having brought up such a sensitive topic. You didn’t think twice as you moved to sit on his lap instead, he welcomed you with arms around your waist, securing you from sliding off at any given second, and your hands found their way to cup his cheeks. — They know. — you reassured him. — They know. They just wish you could put your guard down every once in a while, and honestly, I also don’t think that’s such a bad idea. You take care of everyone, Lucifer, but who takes care of you?

You could feel his grip tightening against your clothed skin. His neck seemed to be enlarging itself in the direction of your face, his sight shifted between your eyes and your lips as he spoke. — There’s no saying what would happen if I put my guard down, or if it would cause any harm to them, the kingdom, Diavolo, or even you.

— You don’t have to drop the world you carry on your shoulders, but occasionally, open your door, let me bring you something to eat, and let’s forget about the burdens of life; and if you can’t forget them, then let me share them with you. I’ll take care of you, like you take care of us.

— I don’t want to mess up again. — his face was just inches away from yours, you could feel his warm breath against your cheeks as he spoke.

— But you will. And we’ll be here to help you make it right. — you were staring at each other with half lidded eyes, the tension beginning to make your skin crawl with anticipation.

— Am I about to make a mistake? — he asked as he once again stole a glance from your lips.

You didn’t answer, it wasn’t needed, instead your hands pulled at his face so the painful gap between your lips was finally closed. He seemed to be melting into the kiss, moving his mouth eagerly but gently; his hands where anything but quiet, they explored the back of your body, occasionally reaching your neck and stroking its back gently. You didn’t mean to excite him too much, knowing that his brothers could come back at any second to continue yelling, but the little wiggle of your hips stole an erotic whimper from his throat. He pulled back a bit ashamed, or so you could tell by the pink tint on his cheeks. You leaned back to put a stop to it before it ended up being too much to handle, and he sighed in a mixture of frustration and release.

— Good call. I don’t think the study room would be the most appropriate place, either way. — he said as he cleared his throat and helped you on your feet.

You made sure to fix your slightly disheveled clothes and patted at your cheeks in attempt to make the heat on them go away. — Yeah, yeah, and if I remember correctly, you were swamped in work, right? — he nodded in response to your words and went back to mindlessly running through the documents you had slightly messed up. You took his actions as a hint to leave, but as you were about to open the door, his voice stopped you in your tracks.

— Hey. — he simply expressed — Next time you want to comfort me, let’s just make sure you do it in my room, alright?

You were too embarrassed to look back at his smug, smiling face, yet you could feel his eyes glued on somewhere along your back, hopefully your ass, as you left. He sighed the second you were done, a different, relieved sort of sigh. He took his phone between his hands, and in a rush of benevolence he decided to write.

**_House of lamentation group chat._ **

**_[9:00pm] Lucifer_ ** _: I have reconsidered the instructions I gave you earlier today. You will be allowed out until 2am on weekends, but you’re to tell me your whereabouts every two hours._

**_[9:00pm] Mammon_ ** _: Whoa! Whoa! YOU RECONSIDERING? Hell must have frozen over!_

**_[9:00pm] Lucifer_ ** _: Mammon will obey the previous order, as he’s been proven not mature enough to go out on his own._

**_[9:01pm] Mammon_ ** _: Hell no!!! I’m on my way to hit the casinos!!! See you tomorrow bro, sleep tight!_

**_[9:01pm] Satan_ ** _: I’ll be heading with Asmo to have dinner._

**_[9:02pm] Beelzebub_ ** _: I’ll tag along._

**_[9:03pm] Asmodeus_ ** _: We didn’t invite you, Beel_

**_[9:03pm] Leviathan_ ** _: I’ll be at home as always, Lucifer._

**_[9:04pm] Belphegor_ ** _: I’ll be joining Satan, Beel, and Asmo._

**_[9:05pm] You_ ** _: And I’ll make sure they stay out of trouble. Crush those documents, Lucifer, I got them for tonight._

He smiled at his screen, which made him feel like a fool, but he enjoyed the warm feeling on his chest. One that he’d never felt before, and as he had recently found out, only you could stir it within him. Calmness, that’s what it was.


End file.
